Retaliation
by AyanaRin
Summary: We all know that Alma gave birth to her third child. But ,no one know's the child's story. This tale explain's everything that happened moment's after the child's birth. And dont leave any sissy reviews like my mystery reviewer. If you want to say something bad have some guts you sissies. Rated M


**~Retaliation~**

My grandfather Harlan Wade is the one of the head scientist's for Armacham. He's best known for his work in Project: Origin. A project that involved his own daughter ,my mother. Their plan was to create the first prototype's of the project from her D.N.A. but ,Harlan didn't think she could produce a child with psychic abilities genetically. He believe that the abilities were handed down within the bloodline. Thus they impregnated my mother with genetically engineered prototype's created from not only her D.N.A but the D.N.A. from several member's of them team working on Origin ;along with her own father's D.N.A.  
They forced her into a coma for this project and was forced to give birth to two prototype's during an artificially-induced labor. Of course Armacham underestimated my mother's power and she woke up soon after she had given birth to my elder brother. My eldest brother was declared a failer within week's and a year later they impregnated her once again. This time the prototype was declared successful.

Around ten year's passed an Mother as able to establish a telepathic connection to my other brother ;the second prototype. As a result Fettel killed several Armacham solder's and scientist's ,causing Project: Origin to be shut down and fatefully my Mother died a only six short day's later.  
Twenty year's later Genevieve Aristide the president of Armacham sent some of her best team's to the Origin facility and 'woke up' my Mother. Mother once again was able to link her mind with Brother's creating what's known as the second synchronicity event. Fettel being older and more experienced with his abilities is now able to control a battalion of replica solder's. He then began to use the solder's to search for the Origin facility so he could free Mother.  
During this time Mother came in contact with my eldest brother. Both my brother's found each other and since they were on opposite side's they were forced to fight each other. My eldest brother the 'failed prototype' was the victor killing Fettel with a bullet to the head. But ,Fettel ,like Mother became a powerful ghost himself and he began to haunt our older brother. During this time Mother came in contact with F.E.A.R Sergant Delta Force operative dark signal squad member Michael Becket. She establishes a psychic bond with him, which sends his mind into a hallucination where he fights off "Phantom" apparitions of Harold Keegan, who is outraged by the fact that she cares more for Becket than himself. During this battle, she violently raped Becket while she kept his mind locked in the hallucination so he cannot fight back. At that very moment I became conscious. I could switch between my mother and my father's eye's.

The day I was born , I saw my brother's overcoming all the obstacles in their path. The best part was they were doing it together. I alway's wanted our family to be close and seeing them work as a team was amazing to me. Of course nothing last's forever...  
When they finally reached the room mother was giving birth to me in ,they had begun to argue. fettel even tried to take over Brother's body. But ,Brother rejected him and when he was cast out Brother shot him in the head once more causing him to vanish. But ,Fettel was just weakened I could still sense his presence in the room. He only temporarily lost his ability to materialize. As for Mother , I can't feel her presence anymore... Maybe she finally can rest.  
I thought that since Brother had saved me I could live a peaceful life but I was wrong. My brother was tired from fighting countless Armacham troop's and from repelling Fettel's attempted possession. He was limping ,hell I was surprised he could even walk. No one could have guess that Armacham would have been waiting for him outside of the birthing room. We should have known ,if only Fettel hadn't have been so hurt in his confrontation with Brother ;he could have helped us. I don't know if he would have but ,he wanted to raise me as his own like Brother.

They want to use us and if they we don't work out they want to destroy us. They say were monster's but, it's them who created us.  
I now carry my Mother and Brother's wishes upon my shoulder's ,the wish to be severed from our tie's to this place. And now I will fight I will get our revenge. Revenge for everything this corporation has done to us ,Armacham doomed the world and all that's left now is

Retaliation...


End file.
